


Evan the Werewolf

by DearEvanMurphy



Series: Dear Evan Murphy's wonderful oneshots [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Furries, I need to go to church more often, I'm so sorry, Jared is a furry, Wolf phase, sixth grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearEvanMurphy/pseuds/DearEvanMurphy
Summary: “Did- Did you just… Growl?”“N-no! Okay, fine… Jared, I’m- I’m a wolf.”In which a sixth-grade Evan has a wolf phase.





	Evan the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write an actual werewolf fic oops lmao 
> 
> But for now, settle for this confused pile of sixth-grade friendship and puberty 
> 
> S/O to failedfalencho for the ideas

For the record, Evan didn’t want to see  _ Twilight _ in the first place. But there the sixth-grader sat, a boring movie night in which the moms -Jared was over too- got to pick the movie. Frankly, chick flicks sucked. 

 

But then again, Evan kind of liked it. Maybe it was the questioning he was doing about his sexuality or even the fact that he didn’t understand girls and hoped that liking something they liked would magically make them ignore the fact that he smelled overwhelmingly like Axe, but he was hooked to the TV the minute Jacob Black appeared on screen. After that, you had to call him multiple times to get him out of a rabbit hole of research. 

 

Despite this, you couldn’t blame the boy, when you saw what he had for a friend. 

 

“Evan? Psst, loser?” Jared looked around, making sure that Heidi wasn’t in the room or nearby. He snicked. “ _ Dickwad _ ?” 

 

“Jared?” Evan nervously called. “I- I’ll be d-down in a-” the ‘a’ let off with a high pitched squeak. Evan was puberty’s bitch, as Jared liked to say. “In a minute!” 

 

Jared shook his head, stomping up the stairs anyway. “No point, dumbass. I’ve seen you change like five hundred-” Jared stopped at his door. “ _ This _ is golden.” 

 

Evan groaned, continuing to stuff the  _ Twilight _ saga under his bed. He growled slowly, acting as if it were normal for him. 

 

“Did- Did you just… Growl?”

 

“N-no! Okay, fine… Jared, I’m- I’m a wolf.” 

 

“Bullshit.” Jared cackled. “I can’t believe you’re growling now. What's next, muscles? Fur? Disappearing at the full moon?” 

 

“...If I’m lucky.” 

 

Jared rolled his eyes, holding in laughter. “Don’t embarrass yourself, dude. After all, we’re gonna try to get girls this year, right? Now load up on axe and meet me downstairs in ten.” 

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was weeks before Jared brought it up again, in a… Shocking way.

 

“...Ev?”

 

Evan groaned, rolling over in their small tent in the backyard. “Mm?” 

 

“Are you  _ really _ a wolf?” 

 

Evan stifled a giggle. “It’s two AM and you wanna know if I’m a wolf? Go to sleep, Jared. We-we have school in the morning.” 

 

“Scratch me.” 

 

There was a long pause in which Jared thought that maybe his friend had fallen asleep. 

 

“Jared, what the- what the  _ shit _ ?” The last part was whispered, but still just as judgemental as the rest. 

 

“I wanna be a wolf. Scratch me, please? You can be the, um, the Alpha or whatever! I just wanna join your pack and-” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what? Wolves are cool, a- _ asswipe _ .”

 

“Why  _ now _ ? You didn’t, um, you didn’t believe me. You made fun of me. Why- Why now?” 

 

Jared hesitated, whispering something lower than Evan could hear even if his senses actually were heightened. 

 

“...What?” 

 

Jared sighed. “I um… I think wolves are cool and it would makedrawingafursonaeasier.” 

 

Another pause. Then Evan, louder than a freight train, in the dead of night. “A WHATsona?” 

 

“...A fursona. It’s this cool thing where you-” 

 

“I um, I know what it is. J-Jared, are you a... a furry?” 

 

In all 13 -and a  _ half _ -years of his life, Jared never thought he would be having this conversation. “...Maybe.” 

 

Evan’s laughter was loud enough to hear across the block, around the corner, everywhere. Of course, Jared didn’t really know, because by the time the first half of Evan’s laughter had even started his head was buried under six pillows and a teddy bear. 

 

“...Dickwad.” Jared grumbled.

 

"Ny-Nyah." Evan said through giggles. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night of the third full moon since Evan had  _ first _ -as since, he had watched it about seventeen more times- seen  _ Twilight _ . Heidi had had enough. 

 

“Evan, come here hon!” 

 

“M-Mom, it’s a full moon! I can’t, um, I can’t be near you! It’s- Dangerous!”

 

She chuckled quietly to herself. “Fine, I guess you can’t come downstairs and watch  _ The Vampire Diaries  _ with me, then!” 

 

There was a silence. 

 

“...Mom?” 

 

“Yes, honey?” 

 

“Do  _ vampires _ have to stay in for full moons?”

 

“Nope.” She took a handful of popcorn. 

 

Two minutes later, Evan was downstairs dressed in the blackest clothing he could find. And that is how Heidi Hansen accidentally jump-started her son’s goth phase. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you don't mind, please check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearEvanMurphy/works


End file.
